Forgotten and Oblivious
by soft N' fluffy
Summary: Only Lily died on October 31, 1981. James hardly makes it alive, but what will happen when, in Harry's seventh year, a vampire who reminds him so much of Lily comes to Hogwarts. Will he realize she is his wife? Full summary inside.
1. The beginning of the end

**Yes, I know that I should be updating A Few Changed to Make, but I have recently decided to remove it because I took a lot of the stuff from that story and put it in here, with a few minor alterations. Think of it as a sequel to what that story would have been, except vampires stay vampires forever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The people on should know this by now. All of the characters in this belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Dracula, who belongs to Bram Stoker. Also, I got this idea from MissBlackPotter, who wrote "Prongs rides again". Don't worry, I asked her before posting this, and it's very different from her story, but it's where I originally got the idea. If you really are worried that I stole it, go ahead and ask her, because she already knows. If anyone lese wants to know, there are some tiny little factors that I took from Van Helsing, so, if you've seen it, you might recognize them. **

**Summary: **

"**In Hogwarts, life was perfect. I was at the top of my class, I had the best friends a guy could ask for, I was one of the most popular people at school, I had the perfect girlfriend, and, most important of all, we were safe. However, when you're all the way at the top, there's nowhere to go but down. **

"**When we got out of Hogwarts, my girlfriend, Lily, and I got married, but life kept us always on the lookout for Lord Voldemort. It wasn't any easier when we had a baby whom Voldemort was destined to kill. **

"**Life would always be hard for Harry, we knew from the prophecy that we'd always be looking over our shoulders to keep him away from harm, but what really happened shocked us all…"**

**On October 31st, 1981, James was visiting Sirius when Voldemort came up the path to his house. When James got home, the roof of the second floor was gone, his son was screaming his head off, and his wife was dead on the floor with a Dark Mark over her body. He made it through the funeral, he made it home without breaking down in front of everyone, but he still has to raise Harry on his own…**

**Now, sixteen years later, Harry's last battle is coming closer and closer, and, with Dumbledore's death, the Aurors, the Vampire Confederation, and the few werewolves who are against Voldemort have all come together to protect Hogwarts from the worst part of the war that is supposedly coming. **

**What happens when James starts to fall for one of the vampires, but denies it to remain loyal to Lily? Will he and his son ever find out that she's back, right underneath their noses, or will they be stuck, looking at the picture that James still keeps on his dresser? **

* * *

So, Voldemort is gone, for now. Good. Harry is alive. Good. Yes, Harry, my son, my happy little ball of sunshine, as Sirius calls him, with his tiny little body and hair like a feather duster, survived Voldemorts attack. How on earth could a baby live after receiving a killing curse? Lily sacrificed her life to let him keep his. 

_Lily._ Yes, she's dead. My Lily, my wife, is gone. Dead. Out like a light. Six feet under. Or, within minutes, she will be.

Sitting here, in the uncomfortable funeral home pew, looking at her stiff body as it lies in her coffin. I don't care that Harry is trying to pull my hair or that that stupid, balding preacher is ranting and raving about a person he's never met, saying something about how she shouldn't have died this way.

_Of course she shouldn't have died this way! She shouldn't have died at all! _

She should be sitting up right about now, saying something about her smelly coffin. She should be walking over to Harry and I, her family, cooing that Harry has enough hair to make wigs for the chemotherapy patients of the world. She should be wrapping her arms around me, saying that I look like a ministry stiff in a suit and tie, that I should ditch the tie and wash out all of the gel that her mother made me put in my hair.

I would give anything to hear that…just the way she would have wanted it. It's her own funeral, she should be wearing her Led Zeppelin shirt and Chuck Taylor's instead of the boring black blouse and scratchy skirt her mother had her wear.

Honestly, I don't know how Lily turned out as nice as she did, after I saw what her family was like. Her father's dead, but he was cruel and abusive. Her mother is nosey, picky, and incredibly boring. My sister-in –law is so anti-muggle that it's surprising that she never killed Lily in her sleep. Vernon, Petunia's husband, is about the same, but less clean, louder, and uglier. Then, there's their son. If Dudley shouts "NO" one more time, I think I will have to throw him out the window. It really can't be a good thing that it is first word…

Finally, the preacher shut his trap and everyone is started to leave. I got up to get one last look at Lily. Harry had his arms outstretched, as though he wanted Lily to pick him up. It seems like ages since I've seen her alive, even though it's been less then a week.

Sirius muttered something about meeting me out in the lobby when I was done. I lay Harry, who is still reaching out, next to Lily. He crawls up to her head and starts to play with her hair. "She has the best hair in the world, doesn't she?" I whisper to him, tears spilling out of the corners of my eyes, not noticing the man walking up behind me.

Picking up Harry to leave, I notice something glistening on her collar bone. Her necklace, a tiny silver cross with a ruby in the middle, was the only way you could recognize a vampire before they had "come out", as it was called. All of the vampires wore them. It was to protect everyone around her, incase she got angry, and her fangs grew and she bit someone. Not as if it was likely to happen, Lily was generally a very forgiving person, but all vampires get purely angry at one point, and no amount of forgiveness is enough to save a victim from that kind of close call.

"I suppose she won't need that anymore, will she?" A deep voice behind almost makes me choke. I spin around to see a man with light brown hair and a face covered in scars, a face that _not even_ a mother could love. Seeing his face on a regular day is bad enough, but today, I could kill him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm in enough pain without you here" I growl at him.

He grins. "My, aren't you touchy? I simply came to visit my _poor_ late daughter-in-law, but I can see now that I'm not too welcome."

I hold Harry closer and drop the necklace in my pocket.

"No need to hid either of them; I don't want the brat and the necklace is no use to me now. Although, it would have been nice to be the one to finish her off…"

"What, just like you did with Mum and Dad? You must think I'm an idiot if you think I'd let you anywhere near her! You make me wonder if you're not just out to get the vampires and werewolves…"

"Ah, yes, about them," he interrupts, "the Hunters are getting stronger and more numerous as time goes on; we even have a school now….I'd warn Dracula if I were you."

On my attempt to cause him as much bodily harm as humanly possibly, I almost drop Harry, and he takes a step backwards.

Looking at the expression on my face, he says "you highly underestimate me, James. You always did, even before I married your mother…I wouldn't dare try and kill anyone here. Even _I_ know how well looked upon Lily was by her fellow vampires, even Dracula himself spoke greatly of her, no doubt half of the V.C. is here to pay their respect. I'd be a fool to outnumber myself like that. Although, I saw that werewolf friend of yours leaving, maybe I could finish him off while I'm here. What do you say that?"

Oh, how I long to kill him, but I can't set Harry down. He takes caution and steps back, laughing.

"James, my boy, you always were oblivious. How on earth could you think I would kill someone in front of bunch of muggles? Indeed, police aren't fast at all, but the Ministry of Magic might track something down eventually, it wouldn't be _too_ long before they'd have found me and sent me to Azkaban."

I glare at him. "Muggles or no muggles, I won't let you kill Remus. You or any of your minions, for that matter."

"Well, you certainly are the dedicated one. Be sure to tell dear old Dracula 'hello', won't you?" he adds, smugly, before walking away.

Once again, I took out the cross pendant. _Maybe I should leave it with her._ I started thinking. _No, she hated being a vampire; she wouldn't want to keep the main reminder. _

This time, I put it around my neck. Before hiding it behind my shirt, I noticed that the ruby, that had once been gleaming, was loosing its color and was starting to look rather like a colorless diamond.

* * *

The lobby of the funeral home was packed. People kept muttering words of sorrow to me, but I didn't hear them. All I could think of was how badly I already miss Lily, and how I have to wait till I'm home to cry. On my way to the door, someone stops me. 

I looked up into the face of the man who spoke. He was freakishly tall and eyes so black that, without light, they would seem like think, black portals going through his head. His skin is so ghastly that it seems to glow in the dark. He has a long nose and, long, black hair kept back in a ponytail. Around his neck is a cross on a chain, exactly like the one Lily used to wear.

"Dracula, uh, I'm glad that you could come. Are the others here as well?"

His voice is hoarse and he has an incredibly deep, Transylvanian accent. His r's seem to come out like a purr. "But, ov course they have come. Lily vos a very well respected individual member, very vell looked upon by the rest of the Confederation."

I nodded. "She was always modest about how high up she was in the Vampire Confederation."

"You vill be keeping her necklace, ov course…" He spoke.

"Oh, yes, I was going to keep it if you didn't mind," I muttered. Something about Dracula used to make me very nervous…more then other vampires, that is.

"No, No, you should be keeping it, James. She vould have wanted you to keep it." Dracula said, his black eyes penetrating stare almost making me shiver.

"Yes, well, thanks for coming…." I whisper, trying to get out of the conversation.

The ride to back to Sirius's house was dreadful. I hadn't been home since the night she died, and now, I had to back and collect everything that I was going to keep. It was not particularly something I was looking forward to doing.

I had decided earlier that I would never be able to live in that house again, and Sirius had been kind enough to help out with Harry and invite us to live with him. I decided that, after I moved everything out, I would sell it to someone who would remodel it. Little did I know, I would be doing more then clearing out everything from my old house.

**

* * *

A/N Well, that's it for the first chapter! I will do one or two more chapters in this year, and then, I will move on to seventh year. If you have any questions, leave them in your reply or email me, and I will answer everything that will not be answered in further chapters. I hope you liked it! I've been fiddling with this idea for a _long_ time, so, I hope that it will be worth it later on (I know that it is hard to say a lot in reviews for first chapters). **


	2. The end of the marauders

**Alright, I reread the last chapter for mistakes, and, I suppose it was better then normal, but I messed up words. Whoops! Oh well, you'll just have to ignore the fact that I'm a human and I make mistakes!**

**I know that that was just the first chapter, and it's hard to say a lot in reviews, I just hope that it will get better and that you guys like this as much as I do! Thank you to the people to reviewed! **

**Phyre's child13: **Really? You've never seen any other vampire stories? Wow…well, if you check out my profile, I've got a few on there under "favorites", there are some really good ones out there, so, if you browse through those, you'll at least find _my_ favorite ones…but, if you ask around, I'm sure that you'll be able to find some other ones!

**This chapter has a lot of vampire information in it, but it might get a little confusing. I'll try and explain it the best that I can…anything I don't make clear enough might be explained in other chapters, but your best bet is to leave the question in your review, or email me. Oh, also, I based most of this chapter on a song called "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban. **

* * *

The house looked exactly like it did when I got back. The doors were ripped off the hinges, objects were thrown across the room, windows were broken, and half of the roof had been blown off.

Inside, a thin layer of dust had settled over everything. We still had some Halloween decorations up, which added a haunted house affect on it. It's amazing how something so familiar could seem so unrecognizable.

Lining the halls were millions of photographs I had taken over the years. I stopped at the first picture I took of Harry on the day he was born. He had _finally _stopped crying, he fell asleep on Lily's shoulder. Despite all of the "discomfort" she had been in that day, Lily didn't stop smiling from that point on.

I had always thought the downstairs was boring, so, books would probably be the only things that I would be keeping. After a while, I slowly made my way upstairs.

Lily and I both had our own rooms to store large and personal items in. I went into the one Lily used first, even though I knew that it would cause me pain.

Covering the walls were photos from countries she wanted to visit and posters she had from concerts. Traveling was what her original plan, not getting married and having a child before she was twenty years old. It hurt to think that she never really got to live out her life dream, but, loving me was never her original plan either...

On a table in the corner, her violin case lay open, sitting on top of a million loose sheets of music. Her guitar was leaning against a chair, but it was quite apparent that, in his search for Harry, he'd broken that. Her desk was cluttered with sheets of music, unfinished lyrics, and music books. Lining the wall, boxes of records were stacked on top of each other.

Moving from her room to the next, I went into Harry's room. The roof was missing, and leaves from the roof had fallen onto the floor. There were a few birds sitting on the ledge of the roof, and there were some squirrels climbing out from the hole in the ceiling. The room was a mess. Collecting a few of Harry's things, I proceeded to the room where I kept my artwork.

Several pieces of painted canvas hung around the walls, and a desk covered in photographs. I looked around the room until my eyes fell upon the painting that seemed to be watching me from where I stood in the door frame. It was the only painting that Lily was straightforward about hating.

It was the very first painting I'd done of Lily. I'd painted it in seventh year, after having nightmares about an image I'd seen while I was out with Remus on the full moon. I was a bit unnerved when I was chased all through the Forbidden Forest by something destined to sink its fangs into my neck when all I'd expected was to keep my friend under control.

I knew that there was a vampire at Hogwarts; there were signs all over the forest. I also knew that Remus knew who it was, but he never told us who it was. Lily was the last person I had expected…

Her normally red hair had turned pitch black, as though someone had poured oil on her head. All of her curls were gone, and it hung pin straight and stringy at her shoulders. Her already pale skin had become ghastly and tight on her cheek bones. Her normally bright and cheery smile turned wicked and evil, her teeth sparkling white, with two fangs hanging from the roof of her mouth like stalactites.

The only thing about her that was, in the slightest way, close to her normal self were her eyes, but, even they seemed wild insane, like a fierce predator closing in on its prey.

Not to mention, she was tall. She had always been tall, of course, she was the tallest person in out year until the end of third year, but she had grown, making it almost imposable to escape. She could now be considerably taller then Hagird.

On that note, whoever had said that vampires looked like bats was obviously either blind or was looking from far away, because 'bat' was the last word that came to mind when I saw Lily soaring in the sky above me. She had wings, but her skin turned black as well. Up close, she looked the same as her regular vampire appearance, however, she was even _larger_ then before, and it was impossible to see her against the sky, meaning that you could not see her at all unless she was about to jump on your back.

Lily was positively furious after she found out that I knew about her. She was terrified, as well. She didn't come anywhere near me for weeks, and whenever we passed in the hallways, she hid behind her friends. Apparently, she thought that I would turn her in to my step-dad, but I suppose that it hadn't occurred to her that I would have turned Remus over ages ago, had I been that type of person.

Learning about Lily's 'carnivorous issues' brought a whole new perspective to me, though. I learned facts about vampires that had never even come close to being mentioned in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The prejudice against vampires started when a man named Bram Stoker wrote a book about Dracula, who had been a very close friend his before the book was published. Dracula was written about a vampire who invited people to stay the night in his castle while traveling and they would die in their sleep. The book was a success, in the muggle world too, even though it was filled with lies. After that, the only people who were not utterly terrified of vampires were the people who had been friends of vampires before the book came out.

The book is incredibly old, however, and there are very few people who aren't afraid of vampires anymore.

The thing that surprised me the most about vampires was that they could come out only on the full moon, unless they were angered. Now, I'm not saying angry being I-just-lost-my-job angry. I mean pure hatred, enough hatred to kill someone. And, the only thing that can prevent you from not being bitten is the cross that all vampires wear around their necks. If a vampire comes out when it isn't the full moon, then, the vampire doesn't change its appearance like on the full moon, and you can't die, but it's still a bit of a shock if you go from making someone angry to having them on top of you, trying to bite your neck.

I know that it is a dreadful thing that Lily has to come close to killing innocent people and animals every month, however, I'm glad I found out that she does. If I hadn't, we would never have started going out, and we wouldn't be married.

After Hogwarts, Lily joined the Vampire Confederation, of VC, which is made up of all of the vampires in Europe. Apparently, vampires can't speak when they come out, so, different languages couldn't really be a problem.

The VC meets at Dracula's Castle every full moon, where their coffins are kept. At first, I was upset that Lily would be all the way in Romania while I was left here all by myself, but that was before I knew how strong vampires. According to Lily, stone castles are the only buildings that can't be torn down by a group of temporary blood-sucking super-strong psychopaths.

The best part about the VC is, you could be a convicted criminal and you would still be forgiven there. There has never been a person who has been kicked out of the VC, which shows you how hard it is to loose the forgiveness of a vampire.

As a matter of fact, I've only ever met one vampire who I didn't like at all. Sure, Dracula makes me nervous, but I still highly respect him.

No, the vampire I'm talking about is very different, and even Lily agrees with me. She said that she had been friends in first, second, third, and fourth year, but, something changed him over the summer and fifth year started the beginning of the hatred they shared for each other.

The thought that Lily, _my _Lily, used to friends with that creep makes my skin crawl. He's rude, he's mean, he's secretive, he's ugly and, worst of all, he was in Slytherin. If you can't guess who he is, then you really must have your head in the clouds.

Yes, unfortunately, the only vampire whom I have never even come close to being friendly to goes by the name of Severus Snape. How Lily can possibly handle not killing him for so long, I don't know. Then again, she's always had some sort of "illness", as Sirius and I say, that makes her think that there's still some good in her.

I think he loves her, honestly. That's probably why I would like nothing more then to embowel him alive, stuff him with Dungbombs, and throw his body into flames. He's a freak of nature, and he knows more Dark Arts then safe for mental capacity. He knows loads of the stuff; I wouldn't be surprised if he knew as much as a Death Eaters by the time fifth year was over.

Well, the point is, I hate him, he loves Lily, but treated her like crap. At least I didn't see him at her funeral; if I had, I would have killed him.

* * *

After looking at the image, I tore it off the wall and threw out the window. The rest of the house was surrounded by rubble and plaster from the roof and wall; this would just be another piece of junk to add to it. Little did I know, keeping that painting could have been the smartest thing I might have ever done, as I would have needed it later on in life.

* * *

After packing up some of my paintings, I moved onto our old bedroom.

Everything looked, for the most part, the same, but a window and part of the wall leading to Harry's room had been blown up. Pieces of plaster and glass were spread on the floor, and one of the birds flew past me and out of the window.

I sighed, picking up Lily's pillow and sitting on the edge of the bed. In the middle of drifting of into a day dream, I heard someone call out my name from downstairs.

* * *

It was an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. He told me that I needed to bring Sirius and Remus and follow him to Azkaban, where there was someone we needed to talk to. _Lovely_, visiting a home of deranged psycho-freaks is exactly what I wanted to do.

* * *

After hearing what Peter had done, I couldn't face him, not now. By the time I'd be ready, he'd probably me insane, but I didn't care. All I know is that I want him to suffer. _He's the reason that Lily's dead. He turned us in, he betrayed us, even after we made him our secret keeper. _Those words repeated in my head, over and over, and they wouldn't stop.

Dumbledore had met us at the Ministry with a grave look on his face. He told us how Voldemort knew about the Prophecy, but he refused to tell us _who_ tipped him off. Then he explained how Peter had been a Death Eater for over a year, how Peter had been the spy in the Order of the Phoenix. _And, all this time, Sirius and I thought that it was Remus. I should have listened to Lily…If I had, she'd still be alive. _

Dumbledore offered to escort us to Azkaban, but I couldn't go. I just told Remus and Sirius to put a few words in for me and make sure he gets the guilt trip. They seemed to understand.

Before I took Harry home, however, Dumbledore stopped me. He mentioned how he could put an extra safety charm on Harry if we lived with Petunia, Lily's only sister. At first, I refused, but, if it meant that Harry was going to be safe there, no matter what happened, I had to agree, and I did.

Sirius told us that he's visit every day, and that he's made sure that we were treated like guests. Remus promised he'd come by and help us get us out of the house as often as he could.

If I didn't stay home very often, and made sure that they didn't come near Harry, it might not be so bad living with the Dursleys. I just couldn't think of what I'd do when Harry goes off to Hogwarts.

**

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter! I hope it was a bit better then the first chapter!**

**When I say that vampires don't change their appearance while coming out unless it's the full moon, think of Van Helsing. If you look closely, before the brides are about to bite, their fangs grow and eyes change, and they look…insane. That's the only thing that would change, as far as looks go, when a vampire comes out on a regular day or night. This only happens, however, when they aren't wearing their necklaces. **

**If they come out on the full moon, they grow, they have black hair, and they become _a lot_ stronger. **

**Well, that's the last chapter for 1981. The next chapter will take place in 1997, at Dumbledore's funeral. Yes, it's sad, Dumbledore is dead….but I'm trying to find a way to make him come to life, but I won't tell you if I have a way until that chapter comes, so, don't even bother asking, because I'm going to hold you in suspense! Fun for me, torture for you! **

**Well, I hope my writing is getting better, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I can have another chapter up soon! Remember, if you have any questions, leave it in your review or email me! **

**Give me an R! **

**Give me an E! **

**Give me a V! **

**Give me an I! **

**Give me an E! **

**Give me a W!**

**What does that spell? REVIEW! **


End file.
